Live Your Story
by Beeria
Summary: It's all Cloud ever dreamed of. But this dream is turning into a nightmare. All he wanted was to have the woman he loved! Cloud x Aerith
1. Prologue

Summary: The Planet decides to give Aerith and Cloud another chance but what he first thought to be a dream come true becomes a nightmare when he learns he could lose her, all over again. And it doesn't help that she doesn't seem to know who he is. A FFX/FFVII crossover.

**Prologue**

_Frowning, he turned his head towards the Church as the doors burst open of their own accord. Taking a cautious step forward, he peered inside, his eyes scanning the area in search of an explanation. As his eyes fell on the alter, he froze. His eyes widened as they took in the long braided hair that cascaded down a pink-clad back. The figure, a female, was on their knees, head bowed and hands clasped in front of them but it didn't matter that he couldn't see their face. He would recognise the person anywhere just by the way; his breath would catch in his throat._

"_Aerith," he breathed softly. The woman's head rose slowly and turned to face him. Her eyes sparkled in merriment as a smile spread across her features. _

"_Hello Cloud," she greeted, tilting her head to the side as if studying him. Cloud looked away, expecting her to disappear when he looked back. But she remained, smiling and her hands clasped behind her back. He remembered that stance most about her. She would always take it up before leaning over to him so she could stare directly into his eyes with her teasing smile. _

_Tentatively, he moved forward, his breath catching in his throat with emotion as his hand outstretched towards her. She glanced down, a concerned look crossing her features as she watched it shake in the pale moonlight that shone from the hole in the roof. She outstretched her own hand, her skin brushing against his until her fingers slipped between his._

_Cloud remembered all too well when Avalanche had travelled the Planet to defeat Sephiroth. They had stopped by at the Church and he had seen her spirit, kneeling over her flowers. He remembered her turning towards him with that beautiful smile of hers. He had tried to touch her, to hold her, but when he began to approach her, the image flickered and then disappeared. _

_But now, here she was. He could feel her skin against his own, the warmth of her touch radiating through his body as his brain strived to memorise the feeling. He was scared he would wake up before he got the chance._

"_Cloud…" she whispered softly and his eyes met hers. She smiled and her hand released his. "I'll see you soon."_

_He frowned and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Her body glowed brightly before it flashed and disappeared. Cloud was left alone, as always. _

"_I…I don't understand…Aerith…where are you?"_

* * *

"How was your sleep?" Tifa asked as Cloud eventually made his way down into the bar. He grunted in reply and sat on a stool at the far end. Tifa smiled lightly and shook her head with a sigh. She knew from experience that this sort of body language meant it hadn't been a great night for him and it was best to leave him for a moment.

Marlene and Denzel were on the other side with her, claiming that they were helping but in fact, were making a bigger mess than there had been to begin with. Unconsciously, Cloud watched Marlene run up the short distance to the end of the bar, her braid swinging from the movement. He released a small sigh as he remembered the dream from before. Tifa, thinking there was something wrong made her way towards him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"…"

It was her turn to sigh as she turned and walked to the other end to grab a duster and started wiping down the counter. Cloud looked away, staring at his gloved hands until he felt something tugging at his trousers. Looking down, he found Marlene and Denzel grinning up at him.

"Cloud, can we go to sister's Church later?" Marlene asked. The glass Tifa was holding slipped from her grasp and smashed against the wooden floor. The children immediately ran around the other side but Cloud didn't even flinch.

"We can go now if you like," he said. Marlene stopped halfway helping Tifa sweep up the mess and was out of the room like a flash. Denzel wasn't far behind. Cloud turned to the barmaid.

"You need a hand?"

"No," she replied a little too cheery.

"What?"

"It's just…" she began before she sighed. "It doesn't matter." She began sweeping the glass shards up again.

"Teef?"

"It's silly," she replied with a shake of her head. "But I thought you promised you were going to stay." She looked up at him to see a frown on his face. "I know you need to visit her sometimes, we all need to visit Aerith once in a while, but it's just…with you, I'm scared you'll run away again. It _is_ the place you ran off to last time."

Cloud was silent for a moment. "I'll come back," he replied. "There's just something I need to see to."

The woman got up and tipped the rubbish in the bin, throwing him a look over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"It's something I need to find out for myself."

She looked doubtful but nodded after a few moments in understanding. No matter what her fears were, Cloud always came back to his home in the end. They may not have been the family she had dreamed of for so long but, having a friend there was more than enough to her. She couldn't begin to understand what Cloud had went though when he lost Aerith. All she knew was that he needed his space.

"We're ready!" Marlene cried, leaping down the stairs two at a time. Denzel was less excited as he slowly made his way towards him.

"Have fun," Tifa said, giving a cheery wave. Cloud nodded dully in response as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Marlene led the way as always; waiting impatiently at the heavy oak doors which she couldn't quite open on her own. The Church itself looked no different from the last time he had seen it, the time when he had awoken in a pool of water at the alter and watched Aerith walk away from him. He watched Marlene run up to the water, staring at her reflection and picking out random flowers that floated past her while she told Denzel all about "the flower lady" But Cloud's brain wasn't really registering what was happening. As he walked towards them, he felt as though his body was on autopilot.

He stood behind the children, staring blankly at his reflection as they continued their activities. But something caught his eye in the water. He could see the reflection of the door in there and just as clearly, he could see the woman standing there. A lump formed in his throat as he took in her long buttoned pink dress, her dirty brown boots, and her red denim jacket. Cloud whirled around instantly but there was no sign of anyone except him and the kids. His eyes scanned the area carefully, taking in all the corners and banisters as if expecting someone to suddenly leap out at him.

"_**She's alive…"**_

The blonde jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around wildly. Marlene and Denzel glanced up at him and slowly stood up, sharing a fearful look. Cloud's eyes returned to the door. Everything outside had turned white, just like the time Aerith and Zack had disappeared after the Geostigma incident.

"Who are you?" he whispered, taking a small step towards the door. The voice didn't answer.

…_Cloud..._

He swallowed thickly. He knew that Aerith was calling for him; he could feel it in his soul. He just couldn't make out what she was wanting to tell him but he had a sneaking suspicion that if he were to walk through that door he would find out.

He felt a small hand grip his own, jerking him out of his thoughts. He looked down into Marlene's frightened eyes.

"Cloud? I want to go home now!" she whispered. Cloud was silent.

"Cloud!" Denzel said forcefully.

"Alright, let's go home." Cloud replied eventually. Denzel's expression softened and Marlene gave a small, relieved smile as she snuggled against the Soldier. He nudged her slightly, urging her towards the younger male before he began to follow.

"Hey! What kind of bodyguard walks out on their damsel in distress?"

He froze, the familiar voice sending shivers down his spine. There she was again, leaning against one of the pillars and fixing him with a piercing green stare. When he didn't speak, she tilted her head to the side. "Are you coming or not?"

Breaking out of his trance, Cloud frowned. "Huh?"

She pushed herself away and started walking to the opposite door, the one they had escaped through when they had first me, when Reno had come to collect her for ShinRa. She opened it and turned back to him with a teasing smile. "Are you coming?" she asked again.

"I don't understand!" he replied softly. She didn't respond but just took a step over the threshold. Cloud blinked. Her body had disappeared. He walked towards the door, peering inside, straining his ears for any sound that indicated where she was. Nothing.

"Come on Cloud!" she called, her voice echoing hauntingly around him.

"_**Go on!"**_ a voice cried impatiently, causing Cloud to jump. It was that strange voice again! And this time, it seemed more familiar than ever…

He shook his head and sighed. Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the threshold.

Everything went white.

* * *

The cloaked figure breathed a long sigh as they watched the blonde Soldier travel through the lifestream. The Planet's wishes had been harder to carry out than the witness had thought. In fact, they had been certain that the very idea of the flower girl would send him straight through the portal. Obviously not. The Soldier was very loyal really, underneath his tough front and the idea of abandoning his friends would haunt him for a while.

The figure sighed again. It didn't really matter anymore though. He was here, ready to be transported to the place the Planet wanted him. The figure turned their head skywards.

"It's done."

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_**SimpleNClean92: **_Urgh I know! This site sucks for alerts lol. Ha ha, yes Marlene and Denzel's excitement levels did differ slightly hee hee

_**Katie 4 Clorith: **_One shall not speak of that event…EVER if one values one's life!

_**Aerith-Heartilly13: **_Thanks, hopefully this chapter will be just as good for you.

**kez92p9: **Nice easy penname to type there lol. Thanks for the review I hope this chapter's good enough for you

**Nadiaaa: **Thank you. And sorry for the late update!

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter One**

He groaned as he tried to gain back consciousness. Everything was coming back to him now as his brain finally began to awaken. His dreams, Aerith's image appearing and disappearing as he Marlene and Denzel visited the Church. He sat bolt upright suddenly feeling wide awake.

"Marlene! Denzel!" he yelled looking around wildly but there was no sign of them anywhere. Cloud looked around again, frowning as he realised he didn't recognise his surroundings at all. For miles, all he could see was old city ruins stretching across parched grasslands.

"Where am I?" he muttered. The city certainly didn't look like Midgar, nor any other city on Gaia that he could remember from his travels. He ignored the pounding in his head as he struggled to his feet, reaching for his sword only to find that it wasn't there. He whirled around, frantically looking for the large weapon, but it was nowhere to be seen. And it was only then that he detected the slight roaring of motorcycle engines, still faint in the distance but with his Mako-enhanced senses, he knew one thing. The riders were coming in his direction and as the distant roar became louder, he looked at his hands doubtfully. In the back of his mind, he wished he had sparred with Tifa more often when she'd asked. He never had been any good at martial art type fighting. He just hoped that these people would just ride right past him but sadly this was not to be.

The leader, a woman judging by her figure, swerved her bike suddenly and came to a halt in front of him. The action caused dust to flare up into Cloud's eyes and mouth and he lowered his hands to move the dust away, spluttering as he did so. The rest of the group surrounded him in this moment of weakness. The woman spoke.

"Who are you?"

To most people, the sentence would have been almost impossible to understand but Cloud had picked up some Wutaian from Yuffie and managed to work out what was being asked.

"My name is Cloud Strife. I don't know how I got here, I just...appeared." He stopped as he saw the group exchange looks with each other, obviously doubting his story already. Frowning in annoyance, Cloud continued. "I'm from Midgar."

The group exchanged looks once more but this time, Cloud picked up on a sense of shock and confusion. After a long silence, the woman lifted her helmet off her head and shook the blonde hair out of her eyes. Her skin was a tanned colour further confirming her Wutaian origin. Her bright green eyes were fixed on him and as Cloud stared back he noticed the pupils had an odd shape in them, almost like a snake. Now that he looked at her features, Cloud guessed she was no older than sixteen.

"Where did you say you were from again?" she asked in English this time. Cloud sighed irritably

"Midgar."

"Impossible!" the girl replied. "Midgar was destroyed a thousand years ago!"

"Meteor didn't destroy...wait...did you say a thousand years ago?"

"Duh! Where have you been?" she replied before slapping her forehead. "Right. The toxin must have gotten to you."

"The toxin?" he questioned. The girl tilted her head and regarded him curiously.

"Yeah. Did you get too close to Sin?"

"What is Sin?"

"Oh boy, looks like it's worse than I thought!" she said, shaking her head sympathetically. "Oh well, have to fix ya up again somehow. I'm Rikku, by the way."

"Right. So what's Sin?" Cloud asked again. Rikku pulled a face and looked around her cautiously.

"Sin is...well it's hard to describe really. I guess the best way to describe it is that it's a monster that attacks cities, killing thousands in it's path. He's immortal and the only way to live in peace is to bring the Calm. That only lasts a few years though."

"The Calm?"

"Man, this is going to be a long night!" Rikku sighed. "Listen you can come with us until you're healed but you've got to make yourself useful, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Cloud had assumed that "making yourself useful" had meant fixing the groups bikes, cleaning up after them and perhaps helping to navigate their boat. What he had not assumed was being ordered to dive to the bottom of the ocean with Rikku and find some sort of treasure or whatever in an old sunken building!

Yet, with Rikku's friends pointing their guns at him all the time, his argument never got spoken out. So, it was with annoyance that he changed into a scuba uniform and met Rikku on the deck. She grinned when she saw him.

"I wonder if that spiky head of yours will flatten in water," she mused teasingly as she fixed her goggles.

"That's what Tifa used to say to me," Cloud replied, staring out into the horizon.

"Oh you're remembering!" Rikku said happily. Cloud shrugged. He couldn't be bothered explaining that he hadn't forgotten Tifa in the first place, nor could he be bothered going over the whole 'coming from Midgar' argument. It was much easier to just go with Rikku's assumption of Sin's toxin.

"So," she asked with the same teasing tone she had used for her jibe towards his hair. "Is Tifa a girlfriend?"

_"Is Tifa a girl?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"A...girlfriend?"_

Pushing the memory of Aerith's hinting question, Cloud shook his head and sighed. "No. We're just really close friends."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Hey! You know what? You should go to Luca! Someone there will recognise you! Maybe Tifa will see you on the TV. That's if she watches blitzball of course, is she a blitzball fan?"

Cloud blinked at her. He had no idea what blitzball was and he had no idea where Luca was either. He looked back out at the horizon with a frown. The fear that had been pushed to the back of his mind came charging through his thoughts with a vengence and Cloud began to realise that it might not be a fear anymore. He swallowed thickly as one thought circled around his head.

Had he been transported to a completely different world?


End file.
